Isolated
by littlegoodsoldier
Summary: Naruto-verse AU - Jinchuuriki Prison. The Five Great Council decided to quarantine Naruto and Minato in a small island, hoping they would disappear mysteriously with the sealed demon fox inside them, like what happened to the Eight-Tailed Demon Beast Jinchuuriki. What will they do now, alone in an island and having only each other as company? Slash. Incest. READ THE WARNING INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO NOT ME.**

 **WARNING: NARU/MINA. INCEST. HINT OF UNDERAGE. DUB-CON.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue (Reason of Naruto's first heat)_**

"Is that what you think, Naruto? You think that I'm sad because I'm lonely without mom and you try to cheer me up but I get mad at you for causing ruckus. What a huge mess. And you miss having a mom, huh?"

The revelation was somewhat a relief, to know that this must be the reason of his boy's heat. Not that Minato would reveal it to the Council. It would not go well, because last time Kushina was almost expelled from the village for trying to convince that it's the Kyuubi's heat not some fox's random angry outbursts.

"But no one wants to be my mother," Naruto whispered, downcast.

"Naruto, no one can replace your mother, okay? She's very special, you know. If you cannot find a woman who is willing to die for you, she cannot be your mother." There was a deep ache in Minato's heart, because Kushina was indeed special.

Uzumaki clan was a very noble clan, despite the discrimination and their harsh history. The sole purpose of their existence is to be either a Jinchuuriki or a Seal Master, a shinobi art that was honed over several years to restrain and contain these powerful demon beasts, so humanity survived and civilization thrived. Kushina was one strong kunoichi who was not scared with others' prejudice against her clan, or with being a Jinchuuriki. She was strong-willed, brave, and loud, different from a general female stereotype. Minato had always admired her unique personality that made up her strong identity as an Uzumaki.

"But... are you going to be sad again, and get mad at me?"

Minato took a deep silent breath, thinking how he should reply this question. "I won't get mad again unless I know the reason why you do it is wrong. But I'm wrong too, am I? I don't know that you are lonely, and I have neglected you. Next time, tell me the truth okay? I don't want you to paint the whole town red just to get my attention. You know how hard it is for me to deal with the Council about your shenanigans."

Naruto chuckled, and Minato felt happy to see his boy at least lighten up.

"Promise me that you won't pull that kind of pranks again, okay?" Minato offered his pinkie.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me Dad?" There's a childish gleam as Naruto said it.

Minato grinned and curled their pinkie together. "I won't ever get mad at you, because you won't ever pull pranks again."

Naruto slipped his pinkie away and exclaimed. "Whaaat? That will be boring! I thought you only say about painting Hokage faces?"

* * *

Today's paper work was too much as usual, but nothing he couldn't manage. He just came home much later at night; his "home" now was a place of quarantine for Jinchuuriki temporarily, since the Council didn't want to take risk with Kyuubi's rage outbursts in Naruto. They believed Kyuubi chakra power was too strong and large for the boy to contain, and that was the reason for a significant rise of Kyuubi ominous presence in Naruto. Some of the members of Konoha Council were from Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, and their eyes could see a flame-like chakra shrouding Naruto resemble to a fox, causing unrest among them. Minato knew he couldn't bring up the topic concerning heat. They wouldn't believe it.

Minato was brought out from his deep muse when Naruto threw his short leg over the older blond's strong thigh. The boy had been a wild sleeper, and now he moved to sleep on his stomach, but ended up half-sprawled on Minato's body, one arm landing across the man's stomach. Minato's eye widened when he sensed Kyuubi's chakra presence, strong and intimidating. He knew what this meant.

Naruto's small fingers curled his shirt in a tight grip, a small whimper, nose rubbing against the side of his shirt, they're all subtle gesture, and Minato didn't panic this time when he could feel a small hot lump pressing against his sweatpant.

Damn. Of all times, why must be this hour?

He thought he could escape this awkward situation by sleeping already, like last night. The first time it happened, Naruto was on top of him and clung to his neck like a lifeline. The boy was awake and confused too. Minato had to explain awkwardly about Kyuubi's heat, and could only share his limited knowledge from what he gained in his past experience when Kushina had her heat.

Good thing he had assured the ANBU shinobi who kept watch any suspicious threat outside the building that he could handle this. It was his mission also to make sure Kyuubi under control at all times whenever Naruto was being quarantined, an indirect approach to quarantine him as well since he had Yang Kyuubi inside him. It must be Danzo's and the Council's ploy.

If Minato focused chakra to his ears, he bet he could hear Naruto's fast heartbeat, from how tense his son's form looked, spine coiled in a way that Naruto would curl himself into fetal position if Minato's large body wasn't in the way, blocking his movement. In such attempt, Naruto's knee nudged Minato's groin, causing the older man to gasp in surprise, his large body jerked by reflex, away from invading limbs.

But that didn't stop a sudden hot wave down his spine and a memory of Naruto's hot prick pressing against his abdomen the first time when this all started. Evening his breath to slow down his rapid heartbeat, Minato hoped his arousal would end soon and forced himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO NOT ME.**

 **WARNING: NARU/MINA. INCEST. HINT OF UNDERAGE. DUB-CON.  
**

* * *

 ** _Prologue (Reason of Minato's heat)_**

There was a loud bam, and Minato realized too late that he was slamming hard on the round table, his palm flat against wood, his spine bent as he stood and glared at Danzo. Never had he been this furious, boiling hot in his vein, searing his senses with blinding rage. That he almost saw red.

Shit.

Across him, Danzo was smirking, and Minato slightly shook to contain the sudden violent urge that wanted to punch that irritating smile so badly. He was losing this battle too. Not softening his angry glare toward the bandaged face, Minato mustered everything he could to even his voice.

"If you still continue this inhumane operation, Danzo, I pray for Kami to spare your soul. And if you ever involve Naruto in your sick project, I will not hesitate to end your life."

A tense silence followed. His heartbeat seemed the loudest at this moment. There's something more to say, but Minato held his tongue. He had to regain his composure, but Danzo spoke.

"You're losing yourself, Minato. The Yang Kyuubi is affecting you. Obito, why don't you activate your sharingan and confirm it?"

"Don't be fooled by Kyuubi," Minato stared evenly at all Council members, knowing probably this would be his last meeting. "Kitsune is a master in all forms of deceit. It's not the amount of Kyuubi's chakra exposed that determines whether the Jinchuuriki is going to be fully possessed but the state of that person's heart. Kyuubi takes advantage of human heart, striking at its weakest point, waiting till that person succumbs to his own inner demons. Yet when that person doesn't yield, the Kyuubi evil chakra presence is at its strongest, why do you think that happens?"

"To mislead and deceive others into thinking and believing that the Jinchuuriki is going to be possessed by the Tailed Demon Beast." One member muttered, and the Council shared wide-eyed revelation.

"And that's what happened to Naruto. You did a great job on pushing him further to his own greatest weakness. Manipulating him to think that Konoha betrays him, that I betray him, that he is all alone," His heart had never pounded faster, and his blood had never boiled hotter, but Minato knew the Kyuubi had finally found his weakness, and damn he must control himself. "This is my last warning, Danzo. Don't. Ever. Lay. Your. Filthy. Hand. On. Naruto."

"And just you know," Minato paused before he made an exit, his back facing the Konoha Council. "Kushina experienced the same thing."

He knew he had to say it, to show the Council the truth, and also to vent out this hot anger. He couldn't contain this intense emotion for so long, or else he would explode.

"But the reason why she got possessed is because my faith wavers in the last minute. That is her greatest weakness."

Oh God. This anger at himself. Anger at Danzo. Anger. Anger. Anger.

Minato clenched his fist tightly, so tight that his blunt nail even breaks skin and spills blood. Muscles taut and tense, jaw locked and mouth pursed as if they could contain the overwhelming rage that would spill out, his eyes sting, hot tears starting to form. He took a careful deep breath.

"Please excuse me."

"Hokage-sama!" Obito called out, once they were outside the Hokage Tower.

"Please leave me alone for a while, Obito." It came out as a growl. Feeling bad that he almost snapped, Minato added, "And could you please inform the ANBU guards to –"

"Yes, I will Hokage-sama, I will convince them to leave you alone when the Kyuubi chakra in you is showing at its strongest peak. I know you won't give in."

The tears fell, and it felt like a sip of fresh water in a scorching desert. He thanked Kami for his students, for their unwavering support and faith.

"Thank you so much, Obito."

* * *

Last night's sleep didn't help at all. What remained of yesterday's emotional outburst was now residue that felt like hot needles, prickling and irritating his skin. He needed to relax, so Minato opted for a large bath in the quarantine compound.

Naruto was inside, sitting on a stool, staring at the mirror wall. When he saw Minato coming inside, he remembered his dad's promise – _I will never leave you_ – but he didn't know what to do, what to say, because he felt nothing, as if his emotions had gone away, leaving a gaping hole in his heart.

He felt empty. And lost. In the dark. Alone. Far away from everyone, from his dad.

"Hey, Naruto," Minato didn't like how his son lit up for a moment then his eyes dimmed, cast down. He was met with silence, no greeting, except a distant sound of hot water flowing.

"What's wrong?" Minato hoped that Naruto would open up to him.

 _I don't know._ Naruto wanted to say, but he somehow felt it's not the right choice, felt there's a better answer, but there's nothing.

 _I will never leave you_. It kept resounding in his mind, like an echo in silent dark cave, a droplet that disturb a still water, or a light at the far end of long tunnel.

That's what his dad said, he was sure of it, he knew his voice.

"Do you mean it?"

His boy had never looked so lost. Minato crouched down to his boy's eye level and smiled. "Mean what?"

"That you're not gonna leave me?"

Something broke inside him to hear how scared and weak and quiet his son's voice was.

"Of course, I mean it, Naruto. A shinobi must not go back on his words, right?"

Somehow Naruto could see the light was getting brighter and brighter, and when he saw his dad's wide grin, he wondered if he would see it again at the end of his dark tunnel. He would like that pretty much.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter should be in the first one, but I split it up due to some changes made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO NOT ME.**

 **WARNING: NARU/MINA. INCEST. HINT OF UNDERAGE. DUB-CON.  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Heat, equivalent to extreme rise of hormonal level in mating season (for animals) or puberty (for human) is the only known physical effect inflicted to host's human body by Kyuubi's excessive chakra that is produced after said host resists to be possessed by Kyuubi._

 _Or in other words – refuses to let his dark side, or his subconscious counterpart influenced by its strongest negative emotion, take control._

 _The exact properties of this particular chakra itself are still unknown, except one peculiar characteristic: being invisible to naked eye. So as to the question why and how this particular chakra can penetrate through Uzumaki seal still remains a mys–_

By reflex, Minato stopped himself for a moment, a thin brush barely touching the silky surface of paper scroll, as the study room quaked for a moment, seemingly caused by what could be a big collision not far from the quarantine compound, followed by Naruto's distant shouting. He shook his head, amused how Naruto was still at it, relentlessly playing Gamabantu's game to prove that he was worthy of a shinobi, to finish the summoning contract. May be he should check how they progressed, now that he was distracted.

"Oi, where are you heading? That's my living quarter, you fat toad!"

"Oh, see if you can stop me, you puny brat!"

Uh, he definitely needed to check them, before things got out of hand.

Unfortunately, it might seem too late when the ground shook again and a giant shadow of a frog loomed over the compound. Gamabunta was not seriously going to destroy the only luxury they had in this lone island, was he?

Activating his Flash Technique, Minato teleported them to their training ground where they first started, by the waterfall. As he was going to reprimand them both, Gamabunta smirked and intently looked at Naruto who lost balance after the unexpected teleport.

"Whoa- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

About a dozen of Naruto's clones popped up out of nowhere, the closest one clutched tightly to Gamabunta's flying cloak as other clones followed by gripping one another to create a clone swing, taking advantage of their momentum to throw the real Naruto high enough to land safely on the giant frog's back.

"That's…hah…hah…cheating, you–" Despites how tired he was, the teen still protested.

Naruto slumped to his knees and open palms, propping himself while panting for air, but he was intent to finish his sentence, "–fat-ass toad."

"Tch, how long will you insult me, brat?"

"Until you acknowledge me worthy as one of your summoners." His grin oozed with confident challenge and determination to win it, one which Minato loved and was proud of about him, his greatest strength: a willpower to never give up.

"Fine. It's a deal then." The toad's amusement was poorly hidden.

"Really? You mean it!?" Pure joy and glee shone in his cerulean eyes, bringing life and energy to his slumped form.

"Do you want me to take back my words?" Gamabunta rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, finally! FINALLY!" In no time, Naruto was back to his usual cheerful excitement, pumping both fists in the air, too immersed in his triumphant moment that he didn't recognize his father watching everything fondly from the ground, or pick up a teasing remark from the giant toad.

Somehow seeing his son smile and happy would make him smile, his happiness infecting him too. Naruto always had that unique charm since the boy was still very young. His little ball of sunshine, full of energy, making this runt quite a handful but Minato enjoyed every moment of his time with his son, in spite of all the pranks he received.

"Finally…"

Startled, Minato quickly jumped to Naruto, who was swaying to the side, his feet giving in and losing balance, and falling from the toad as exhaustion finally took over. A familiar rush of fondness, pride, protectiveness, and love stirred deep as he looked at his sleeping boy.

Mouth half-open and bare chest heaving mildly, and one hand supporting his naked back could feel lingering warmth from sun's heat and muscle exercise, and both his scarred face and bare torso glistening with sweat. These all were proofs that Naruto worked hard till the end, till he succeeded.

"Seems like I will never be able to get rid of this kid." Gamabunta chuckled.

"You'd better be prepared. He's quite a handful." Minato warned teasingly

"Heh heh. 'm looking forward to it. See ya next time, Minato."

* * *

Minato was grateful after Gamabunta had returned to his realm because the heat hit him again in the most inopportune times. Now he was standing still and breathing deep and slow, trying to ignore the heat swelling in his nether region and focus on teleporting back to the compound with Naruto. He wouldn't leave his son sleeping shirtless on the river bank as he attended to his urgent business first.

His sharpened senses didn't help him a bit as it picked up a scent of fresh sweat and sun-burnt skin, mixed with Naruto's strong unique odor, assaulting his brain into thinking that its smell was analogical to a ripe fruit, seasoned by enough sunlight and water until its ripe smell signaled a perfect time for the taking. Minato quickly shooed that notion away, including the urge to lean down and inhale and bask on Naruto's rich sweaty musk, but his cock seemed excited already by that prospect, growing half-hard. With shaky breath but controlled movement, he attempted to maneuver Naruto over his back in a piggy-back style, so he could use hand sign to teleport back.

It was not an easy feat. Aside from his son's ripe sun-burnt smell, Naruto's sweaty bare torso dampened his thin shirt as the teen slumped against his back, and Minato could acutely feel familiar body warmth sticking onto his back. He pointedly ignored his mind conjuring up different scenarios of Naruto plastering himself onto his back in bed whenever his son had a nightmare, heat, or just wanted to cuddle. It reminded him how Naruto had an amazing body heat, not too hot but oddly warm enough for both of them during colder season.

When Naruto's breath tickled his nape, Minato groaned as his legs shook while his erection twitched and grew to full mast, confined in his too tight pants. It triggered a forbidden memory from his son's first heat, of a nine year old Naruto sniffing his collarbone while rubbing himself against his clothed abdomen. _C'mon. C'mon. Make this quick. Make this quick._ Slightly shaking, his movements now sloppy and jerky, Minato tried his best to securely loop his son's arms around his neck. Mustering all efforts to focus one last time, he teleported back to the compound and lowered the teen carefully, holding his head and lower back. While doing so, he couldn't help but inhale his son's alluring rich scent, and he froze in realization while his body burned, screaming for body contact and release.

Mind racing as the scenarios played over and over again, on their bed, alone in quarantine compound. A ten-year old Naruto crying and pleading until Minato let his boy relieve himself, rubbing on him and then telling him that he smelled good. Minato's finding a twelve-year old Naruto jacking off in the lit bathroom but then waking up to him humping his side, hugging him like a pillow, nose sniffing him again. A nine-year old Naruto, wide-eyed and confused about heat when explained but at the same time desperate for release, and he let his little boy hump his prick against his shirt, hands clinging onto his neck and nose rubbing against collarbone.

Before his body completely went out of his control like his mind, nerves boiling with arousal and responding to this one stimulus to a ridiculous extent, Minato willed his body to move and flashed out of the room. Leaning against a paper wall, he looked at the obvious tent on his trousers and steadily unzipped it, causing him to hiss at slight friction against his bulge as the zipper made its way down, showing a damp patch on his boxers. A thicker scent of pre-cum overrode Naruto's lingering scent, and that was good, at least he could focus on that pungent smell. Getting his brain to imagine his hand on his cock, rough callouses hitting the right sensitive spots, Minato steadily slid down his boxer and quickly set his hand to work. His erect cock seemed hotter than usual, its mushroom head swollen and big and red, and pre-come steadily leaking out, making his fingers slippery, as they smeared pre-come on the head first and then down his shaft.

Even Minato himself got aroused from such obscene sight of his own dick. Slick and glistening with copious amount of pre-come, its strong scent getting thicker and sharper, overloading his sense of smell. There as his balls quickly tightened, he released a long shot of cum with a loud moan, one hitting his chin, and then another one erupted from his cock, a shorter shot landing on his shirt, until the last shot, spoiling his hand. Satisfied and hundred-percent sure that he had finished, Minato quickly snatched a clean rag with his clean hand from the dining table to wipe his cock and hand clean before heading out for a bath.

This was why he preferred his 'heat' to happen at night, as naturally as a wet dream.

* * *

Minato laughed at his son's pouting look and cold shoulder, indicating an obvious sign that Naruto was still not over it. Sigh. If he let the teen choose their food of the day from a Grade-SS Five Countries Food summoning scroll, their meal would be only ramen servings enough for breakfast. Unless they hunted and farmed for food supply, it would be no problem, but for now, piling up food supply was the least of their priority.

They had enough luxury to enjoy this so-called Jinchuuriki prison to focus on what's most important; that is, to force Kyuubi to talk and help Minato figure out about this heat and primarily, getting to know about the Kyuubi itself: its origin, reason of enmity with humanity, its relation to ancient history of Dragon Slayers (or Slayers), and of course ancient knowledge about this world from the very beginning. Although how this could be done still remained a puzzle to solve, Minato had some theories in mind to at least make this work.

Because understanding the tailed demon beast sealed inside Jinchuuriki was the highest goal of Uzumaki clan, Minato was going to accomplish that mission. After all Uzumaki clan had passed this legacy for almost a century until a strange and tragic genocide wiped out almost all Uzumaki. Its cause was still unknown, though it's believed to be the tailed demon beast's doing, or as some, not shinobi but monks in various temples, believed that it was caused by the Ancient Dragons.

Minato patted Naruto's shoulder, silently asking his attention. Sensing something odd, from Naruto's behavior as well as his thin chakra presence, Minato applied chakra pressure onto his hand to confirm whether…

"Ah, shit!" then poof. It was Naruto's clone, leaving a piece of paper lying on the mat with a half-finished message.

As the man read it, suddenly a scary looming aura burst out, his eyes twinkling with an ominous gleam.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

"Damn, that's not fair! You're faster than an eye blink!" Naruto looked defeated, watching in dismay as the Grade-SS food scroll was securely locked inside a cabinet. Minato just grinned.

"And that killer intent," the teen visibly shuddered, "I don't know that you can be that intimidating."

"It's actually a technique that manipulates the whole chakra system that focuses on enhancing its presence into an advanced level, giving people around you a sense of foreboding presence. Simply used for warning to weaker opponents so they back off, or an intimidation for equal opponents, or…" Minato smirked, "to scare naughty brats like you so they can behave."

Naruto crossed his arm and glared, "Don't treat me like a brat, and I'm not scared, just…just surprised. You have never used that on me before."

Getting flustered at how Minato arched his eyebrow, not convinced, and smiled like he knew what would come out next, Naruto blurted out, "Be-besides, your K.I. almost feels like a Kyuubi's scary chakra presence I felt few days ago." _  
_

Minato's smile disappeared, but he schooled his face to neutral, and then worried. He hadn't exposed his heat news to Naruto, because at first his son was still recovering from chakra and mental damage after being almost possessed by Kyuubi thanks to Danzo and his ROOT organization. Now that the past few weeks he seemed to have fully recovered, Minato honestly had no idea to relay that information. So, he kept it a secret since then, and he had succeeded distracting Naruto from Yang Kyuubi's intimidating chakra presence by giving him a training to do or using genjutsu. Real problem was, actually, lying on how to distract his mind from wandering back to his forbidden memories when he's in heat.

But, this possibility of Naruto blurting that out might be that his mind hadn't fully recovered yet right?

"Do you recall any nightmares these past few days?" He hoped that would be the case, but he would always know if Naruto had one; it had become one of his special shinobi instincts: to be awake every time his son got a nightmare, or had a breakdown.

"Nope. None at all. I'm fine, Dad." Both palms shaking in "No" motion, Naruto hoped his father would leave it. He didn't want an overly concerned Minato right now. He didn't want to be babied!

"In fact," Naruto added hastily, "when I sense a sudden Kyuubi presence multiple times, I can overcome the fear attack so I won't get trapped again inside my mind. I've getting stronger and braver now; I can make sure of it, Dad."

Minato felt quite guilty for taking advantage of his son's wrong assumption, for it helped covering up his secret, but something tugged at his heart to not keep this hidden between them any longer.

"Naruto, if you think you need to talk to me about something, whatever it is that bothers you, or you find strange, I'm here to listen and help you, okay?" Minato offered. That way when Naruto asked about the Kyuubi's strong presence, Minato could finally tell him about his heat. This idea lessened his guilt somewhat.

"Heh. So far, I'm good, and I don't think anything will bother me in the future."

"Now you're getting full of yourself, remember Naruto, shinobi rule number fourty-four states that..."

"….."

"..Don't tell me you don't remember…"

"He he he." Smack. A large palm firmly gripped Naruto's head. "Aw-ow-aw-ow! Ow!"

"For today, your training will be memorizing all the shinobi rules. No excuses."

"WHAAATTT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO NOT ME.**

 **WARNING: NARU/MINA. INCEST. HINT OF UNDERAGE. DUB-CON.**

* * *

 _Voices._

 _He would always hear voices around him, low murmurs coming from dark figures, looming over him, intimidating him. They were talking about him, even if Naruto couldn't make out what they said, he knew it was him they were talking about, and it was not something good. It made him feel alone, sad, unwanted, scared and…cold._

 _But there was one shadow, approaching him in the dim lit room. Though it was tall and big and dark, Naruto knew this figure belonged to his father and he would always find warmth, in his soft words or his large hand or his body warmth or his big smiles or his comforting soapy scent, clean and fresh, with a hint of citrus._

 _Naruto felt safe, content, and whenever he felt cold, he would always stay close to his dad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It burned. Everything burned. And scorching hot. Worse than a fever. Worse than a nightmare. It felt more and more like being consumed by fire. Even tears started to feel hot when they fell down on his skin._

 _Beside him, Minato had such a good scent, there's a sharper tang of citrus, and Naruto wanted to sink himself, it was so near. His father only looked at him, speechless and wide-eyed._

" _H-help me, D-Dad… please…"_

 _Swallowing an invisible lump, the older blond slightly nodded and gestured a vague "come here" with his extended arm across the sheet, crossing couple of feet distance between father and son._

 _In the next second, his nose made contact with his dad's skin, clean and cool and smooth. There's a touch of unique musk combined with soapy citrus, making it smelled so refreshing, like a cool breeze, cooling his burning nerves, burning skin._

" _Mmm…so good…" Naruto purred, loving this nice and relieving sensation. "…smell so good…" So perfect._

 _Yet the relief was not enough, because his body wanted something else, and without him realizing, it moved on its own to seek out a release, hips moving and rubbing against something soft and thin, a fabric, and also something firm and warm underneath. Rubbing against what must be dad's abdomen, hard abs and all._

 _Making it feel extra good. Minato's body warmth plus his pleasant odor._

 _That instead of building up, his heat amassed to one point from several directions, and it started coiling and tightening, until his dick felt like wanting to burst, a similar sensation of wanting to pee, except this-this-_

Naruto abruptly woke up with a choked gasp. His heart was racing, mind buzzing and senses disoriented for what was seemingly a mental shock. Then panic welled up, because everything just felt so real, so vivid, that he could remember every detail of his own heat, or what must be the most recent one before he woke up. And then there was his father's scent, still temptingly fresh inside his nostrils, making him wonder if this dream was a signal of his coming heat or just an illusion.

 _Calm down. Don't panic._

Naruto mentally repeated these two statements over and over, hoping that his disorientated state was an effect of post-dream-or-whatever-attack, no more than that, and that he wouldn't fall into his distorted subconscious realm. And also really, really hoping that he didn't go into heat this time.

No, it couldn't be, when he was sure he had his father with him, imprisoned in this stupid island together.

 _I will never leave you._ Minato's promise rang again, repeating assurance, like an anchor to keep him grounded and safe, away from spiraling back into that pits of loneliness. He was not alone now and would not be alone in the future. There's one person who would fight and struggle together with him, no matter how doomed and dark his fated life was.

 _I will never leave you._

A sudden emotion welled up, bursting with a need to see his dad, to make sure he was there. Close by and not far.

Stupid. What the hell was he thinking just now?

He thought he'd gotten over this ridiculous longing, this clinginess. He was not a child dammit; he's almost a one week away from going to fourteen!

However this desire somehow grew stronger, tugging at him to the point of aching, but Naruto hardened his resolve, thinking how silly and childish this urge was. To make sure his dad was right there beside him, to see if he was next to him, tch. He saw it as an ugly weakness, and he tried to get rid of it. To keep relying on his father, it was a bad habit from childhood.

Still, that familiar ache persisted, begging for something, or someone, to close up little holes in his heart. Naruto knew exactly what this feeling was, and Kami help him, he suddenly felt like thrown back to several years ago, being too young and vulnerable and hurt again. There were tears and fear and cold too, starting to make him feel at loss and scared and alone.

Dammit why was his resolve crumbling down? He promised himself and Minato to not feel alone again.

However, all felt so terrifyingly real and he couldn't help but turn his head toward the sleeping man. In a dimly lit room, Minato's back was turned toward him, and his stomach dropped. It gave him a foreboding that his father was going away from him, the darkness closing in, his vision slowly turned into a long dark tunnel.

Oh no.

Naruto had to reach out, cross over the distance of one futon away between them. Latch onto his shirt and touch him and keep him near before it was too late, before Minato was out of reach. Anxiety and fear clawed and tore him because he was slowly losing his father, Minato's back becoming smaller, his tall figure looked so far away, and Naruto would be forever alo–no no no no no he should not, could not, _must not_ lose!

"STOP!"

"Naruto? Are you having another nightmare?" The anxious teen barely registered it was his father's concerned voice and he didn't realize that now he's sitting on his futon, his mind winded and heart pounding.

"Dad?" Minato was nowhere to be seen. There's no sign of his father sleeping one futon away in their makeshift big bed. Apprehension bubbled up again. Was he really gone?

"I'm here, son. Can you tell me what happens?"

Naruto turned his head and found it strange to find Minato standing in front of him, wearing what appeared to be a loose long cloak his father usually wore when he was Hokage.

"I thought…" _you were gone_. Naruto slowly looked down to his lap, holding back. No, he couldn't show his weakness, but how come did he feel that way, so weak and vulnerable, so scared and almost–almost. What had just happened that could tear down his resolve like that?

In a blink of an eye, the cloak fluttered and Minato now sat cross-legged beside his son, the cloak gracefully falling to his lap. He hoped Naruto didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, sitting with his boxer still soiled, given he had no time to change his shorts that compelled him to go for a quick cover. He still regretted for not considering buying dark-colored sweats and shorts.

"Is it a nightmare?" Though the teen seemed to look okay, showing no sign of a breakdown or trauma, Minato didn't miss his wide-eyed disbelief and furrowed confusion.

"No, I don't think if it's a…" Naruto paused, processing everything again from how he woke up. "It's just a dream." Should he tell him about dreaming his own heat?

"And a weird one." _Vague elaboration then it is_. "The dream is so real, like you're actually experiencing it again, everything that happens." The teen tried to shake the remnants of his heat dream away without being too obvious.

"What dream?" Minato frowned when he picked up a soft curse, almost inaudible.

"Uh. Um. Uhh..I don't think the problem lies on the dream only, Dad." Naruto's nervous that he's going to slip up, and he doubted he could get away from his father, the ever-perceptive Minato. "Even after I wake up, suddenly I feel like I'm in my younger self, reliving my horrible past and…uhh…you know."

The younger blond didn't know how to put these descriptions to words, without making him feel helpless and weak, like a child who needed his daddy. Naruto was past that, thank you, so he went straight to the most important part.

"The thing is…I somehow feel like I'm going to be alone again, left in the dark, and there's only just me there." Admitting it didn't make him feel any better, and Naruto tried to hide his sadness.

As Minato listened how his son's voice was growing smaller toward the end, he couldn't help but wanted to reach out and comfort him. A hand on his shoulder, then a hug followed with words to let him know that he would be always by his side. Almost and oddly nostalgic like what he did to a very young Naruto several years ago.

The younger blond cut him off first before he said anything.

"BUT!" Naruto looked up, startling both of them. Since when had Dad's face moved a couple of inch closer? "I stop it, Dad."

There's a weight upon his shoulder and arm pressed across his back, making the teen realize that Minato was offering support and probably a hug? He didn't shrug it off though, relishing on this solid form of comfort, though he wouldn't admit it to his dad. Not a chance.

"Whatever is going on that makes me feel this way. I manage to stop it before it goes too far, before it makes me feel alone again. So there's nothing for you to worry about." Naruto grinned, and Minato could not help but return a small smile.

He loved to see his boy's cerulean eyes light up with robust confidence. Those blue eyes, he had to admit, mesmerized him, how they could reflect their owner's change of demeanor like a trick of light, making them shine beautifully blue as a sky when he's happy or excited or optimistic, and there's a brightness to them at times when Naruto picked himself up from a fall or failure.

"…told you that I can handle this, told you that I won't be taken down easily by another mental attack or whatever it is."

Knowing that it's typically a part of his stubborn personality of wanting to prove himself made his wide toothy grin and crinkled eyes look more endearing. Minato could not stop looking at Naruto's animated orbs, if he wanted to.

"After all…" Suddenly Naruto felt embarrassed and couldn't put a reason why.

It might be from his dad's captivating azures staring at him from so close in the dim lit room. They were dark and deep like an open sea at night, but instead of promising cold currents and treacherous depth of darkness, there's a touch of inviting calmness to them, akin to undisturbed deep waters, a still lake at night which painted galaxies of the sky like a beautiful canvas. Then Naruto realized that he's staring at his own lighter shade of blue reflected on Minato's darker shade ones.

He looked away. Heat crawled to his face. If he kept staring, he might get lost for good, in the depths of those rich azures, which were actually transfixed on his, and somehow it felt intimate. Uh…what was he going to say next?

What caused the blond teen hesitate and look away made Minato self-conscious of his awkward sitting position, leaning forward halfway from hugging. He noticed that he almost invaded Naruto's personal space, giving an obvious reason why his boy's cerulean eyes looked more…

Okay, this was embarrassing. Feeling himself flush for not realizing it sooner, Minato didn't know what to make of this situation. Should he lean back a little, or drop his hand from his shoulder?

"After all…" Naruto repeated again, and Minato chose to stay in his current position, intent to listen to his son's proving-himself speech.

He admired this particular unique trait of his boy, how the young teen easily gained self-confidence, shown in his clenched fists and upright stance. Usually it's better displayed on how the light danced in his cerulean orbs, but his face was turned away. Despites how Minato previously felt awkward for his not-quite hugging-but-leaning-close position, he still managed to feel proud of his son, having such amazing traits, making him wanting to listen to what his boy had to say, to witness how Naruto had grown so much in the past years. The anticipation seemed to have killed his previous embarrassment.

"…I promise to you and myself to not feel alone again…" Yeah. This promise was sacred to him, when Dad told him the real reason for Kyuubi's heat, one week before they were thrown into the Prison Island.

It was thanks to his amazing father, for figuring out what caused his heat, what granted access for Kyuubi to almost possess him. Besides, Minato was also the one who snatched him out of his own darkness, from what Obito or Panther-chan recalled it bits by bits to Naruto. The story was choppy and unreliable, but Obito-nii was a better storyteller than Dad's clipped and straightforward version.

The only solid thread from his close-to-death experience was this five-letters words echoing in his mind.

 _I will never leave you._

That's right. Naruto wouldn't need to worry if he lost control and hurt his dad. He just had to avoid feeling alone again.

"…That way, I will not give a chance for the real demon inside me to take control. I will not give a chance for–"

… _this heat to happen again!"_

" _You'd better hold on to that, young man!"_

Just like that, nostalgia hit him again, unexpected and hard and so very real. He did promise. No. It's more like he and Dad–

Yeah, they both shared a promised….

" _Of course, I can! I won't ever feel lonely again, because…" – I will never leave you – "you promise to not leave my side."_

 _Time seemed to slowly come to a stop, as the words tumbling out of his mouth somehow carried a weight of deep importance, full of meaning, shared only between them._

 _Naruto noticed how Minato's raised eyebrows lowered and teasing eyes morphed into a gentle expression, from surprised to a look of complete understanding, just like how his spontaneous declaration dipped in volume toward the end, spoken with certainty and shared assurance._

 _In that moment, the teen believed with his dad, they could do anything, even conquering the whole world. The cerulean orbs shone anew._

 _"That's it! That will be my second promise to you, I swear upon my shinobi honor! I won't let this heat happen again!"_

" _You'd better hold on to that, young man!"_

" _Of course!"_

 _In that moment, they shared a true happiness._

 _"A true shinobi will not go…"_

"…back on his word."

Without realizing, Naruto had said it out and smiled, from feeling that familiar cozy pleasant warmth reaching to the tips of his hair and toes. He didn't expect to experience that meaningful moment again, making him giddy and content and brave and strong and simply happy.

Truly happy. Just as vividly real as that magical moment of rare happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter does not even reach half of what is planned in the rough draft. Guess that's what happens if you try to squeeze all important flashbacks in one chapter while maintaining a plot progress. They become more elaborate than intended. And harder to write to get a smooth flow when changing POV. Oh well. Please excuse my rambling.**


End file.
